The Legend of Zelda: The Masks of Good and Evil
by StrawberryVengeance
Summary: Four years after the events in Majora's Mask, Link and friends go on an adventure in Termina to salvage it from yet another apocalypse. Possible OOC-ness, plus an OC or five thousand. And also... MEOW.
1. Chapter 1

So, it's me again... haha. Well, anywho, I didn't actually write this but one of my friends did, and she wanted me to post it since she doesn't have a fanfic account, so here ya go. ^_^

Please read and review!

* * *

A young man walked through the square of Hyrule Castle Market Town. His horse followed him loyally, his long green cap swaying in the light breeze as he walked. His matching green tunic flowed with each step. His bright blue eyes looked like that of a child's his age, but upon closer inspection, you would get the feeling he had lived many, many more.

All around him, he heard the whispers of people around him. Their near-silent voices blended with the sound of the horse's hooves on the cobblestone, his boots stepping, and his sword and shield clanging together on his back. "That's him… The one who saved us from that guy… The guy who became the hero of time, and fought across ages… The Hero of Time… Link!"

Link looked down more, and ran ahead. _I failed in my mission, _he thought_._ _How am I to tell…? Them…?_ He stared up at the most majestic castle to ever grace the presence of the fair kingdom. Of course, it was _her _castle, where her and her friends resided. He nervously headed up the road, where the guards opened the gate for him with a proud nod. Link hated it when people didn't believe his tale of fighting Ganondorf, but hated it even more when he couldn't even go somewhere without being stared at or being stopped for autographs. He tried to go back to his homeland, the Kokiri Forest, but he couldn't. He still had to find his friend. He cautiously headed up the hill and into the courtyard. He saw the Princess Zelda, Along with her best friend who could very well have been her sister, and another young lady who looked very out of place: A girl who claimed she was a Gerudo, but looked more like a sheikah. She had brown hair tied into a side ponytail and a green cape. She had a shirt emblazoned with the triforce with a black belt, also with the triforce on it, gleamed. A sword was attached to the back of it, and she wore normal blue pants and brown shoes. She gave off a few signs of wear and tear, as if she had just returned from a fight. That was Sadia, a royal knight. The girl standing next to her was Lady Roze, the owner of the Rose Palace Flower Shop. She had long, curly blonde hair and wore a bright pink dress with a pink rose brooch. She was holding a huge blue rose. Princess Zelda was dressed in beautiful royal finery- a purple shirt with pink, puffy sleeves and a long purple skirt. Her circlet replaced her headdress.

"Hello, Link. How went your quest?"

"Uh… Well… Navi…"

"Yeah? Tell us already!" Sadia yelled impatiently.

"She's kinda gone."

"Navi's gone missing?" They all said, shocked.

"Yeah…" Link was about as embarrassed as could be. He knew this was going to-

SMACK!

Link flew backwards and felt his cheek sting. Sadia stood in front of where he had been a moment ago, her hand in midair, with a satisfied look on her face. She had slapped him. Hard.

"How could you have let her go? A lady never leaves her friends unless she has a perfectly good reason!" Sadia scolded.

"Unless she met the fairy of her dreams?" Roze said hopefully.

"I don't think that happened, Roze." Sadia said angrily. "Princess, you don't mind if we borrow some money? We need to get more supplies to find Navi."

"Sure. I don't mind… The treasury may, but we are in a time of prosperity, so don't think anything of it." Zelda smiled that golden smile, and everyone in the courtyard suddenly felt as though everything would be all right.

Link and Sadia were walking through a dark forest, where he had gotten lost before. He was wary about his surroundings, when all of a sudden; he felt something catch on the toe of his boot. And just like that, he and Sadia were falling. They ran ahead after landing through tunnels, and Link didn't notice how familiar they were until they ran out a pair of double doors. Above them, they heard the sounds of a huge clock- tick tock, tick tock…

Link ran out and yelled so loudly it may have caused an avalanche in the mountains, "NOOOOOO!"

"Geez Link! People are going to think we're idiots!"

"Too late." A familiar voice said, with an amused tone to its voice. They whirled around and saw a man with purple hair and dark red eyes standing behind him. He smiled at them.

It was Kafei.

"Hello, Link. It's been a while."

"Hey! How's everything going?"

"Pretty good. The inn's doing well. But there's someone I'd like you to meet… Come on, Karia."

A girl that looked a bit younger than them stepped out from behind him. On her head were three fairies: Yellow, Purple… and blue.

"H-Hi. Navi said that she was looking for you."

"Link!" Navi cried out. The small fairy raced over to him. Sadia smiled and Karia laughed.

"Anyhow, this is my daughter, Karia." Kafei said.

"Daughter? Huh?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since you left…"

"Really? It's only been a year or two to me…"

"That's because Hylian time has to go slower. I looked at the sun, and apparently it's almost lunch time." Sadia said.

"That's true," Kafei said. "I was going to the trading post to buy some ingredients. Speaking of which, I need to get going. Karia, will you get them back to the inn?"

"Sure, dad! Bye!"

Kafei turned and smiled at her and said goodbye to Link and Sadia. They walked toward the Inn.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to tell a story."

"Sure, go ahead."

"All right. Many, Many, years ago, to the east, there is a place called Ikana. In its native language, it was called the cobble kingdom. It was a thriving kingdom. It lived in peace for a while. However, a few generations ago, the king slowly began to lose his sanity. Years before, he had been visited by people from the nation of Garo. They claimed that they meant no harm. Only the queen knew they were not. They had come from a faraway land to spy on the king and his servants. They stole a treasure of the royal family, a mirror shield, and hid it below the well. That was their hideout. As a matter of fact, once the king realized it was gone, he sent out people to find it. He offered a huge reward. Soon, a rumor came out that it was in the well. Many tried to get in, but none could defeat the Garo. After the whole kingdom had adjusted to their existence, they began telling the king lies. 'It's the queen,' or something to that effect. He banished the queen and all of her supporters… eventually everyone left but a few supporters of the king, the king, and his two guards. Seeking revenge, he made a mask that could be used in cursing ceremonies. It seemed too powerful and with his last shreds of sanity, he cast it into another realm.

Meanwhile, the queen and her supporters found a safe haven for humans: The center of Termina Field. They built a huge, circular wall, and put four entrances. A huge tower was built in the center. They continued by adding paved streets and a laundry pool. People began adding shops and houses. Soon, it had become a huge, thriving town. The night it was completed, the queen stood atop the tower and stared into the sky. An eclipse appeared. The next day she called a town meeting in the southern section. She announced, 'last night, when this glorious town was completed, I saw an eclipse, which must have meant that the guardians of time are looking out for us.' That day became known as the Carnival of Time due to its celebration. The peace reigned for many long years, and every year on the same day, a couple was married at the Carnival of time. Everyone wore masks. Eventually, the queen died. In her will, to be kept secret, she asked to be cremated and have her ashes spread in the sea. However, in her will to be read publicly, she would be buried elsewhere. No one realized that there were two masks: one she had worn as a child and one she recently wore for the carnival. Since she had very strong magic power, the two masks had spirits of their own. The more recent mask was chosen. It was of the purest white, as was the other one. However, the sudden hate in its spirit turned it darkest black. She was buried publicly, the whole town in mourning. Her son became the new ruler of the town, but soon, they decided to call him "Mayor." The rule of their family moved for years and years, each man in the family with purple hair. In fact, it still continues today. Also passed down, besides genes, is a wondrous instrument that can control time: the Ocarina of Ages.

Later, a young man took the cursed mask from that realm, but it was stolen by a young child. The one with the cursed mask came and ravaged the whole of Ikana and turned the king and his two guards into stalfos. A hero came many years before I was born and saved them. He cured the land of its sudden barren fields and gave its two inhabitants hope. All of the wandering spirits, but the Garo Robe, was at peace, finally. Lately, the canyon has seen many new people living there. It has become a new outpost for Clock Town. Some say the king would have not liked it, but on the first day someone moved in, it saw new life."

Karia took a deep breath. It was indeed a long story.

"Dang." Sadia said. "How do you remember all that?"

"I've been told it many times," Said Karia. "It's a legend that's been told for ages in my family."

"So what you mean to say is…" Link whispered, "You're the next princess of Ikana?"

"Yes, and I have every right to the throne. Not many people realize this, but the king put his will in the queen's 'tomb'. In it, he said 'only when a princess is born will the kingdom of Ikana be true again.'…I am that princess."

Karia looked nervous as she spoke.

"I need your help to get me to Ikana! Please! The guards must know or they would let me out! I have a bow, I've shown it off before."

"You know how to use it, right?" Link asked. They were in front of the inn now.

"Yeah. But now they make you tell them what you're going to do."

"So lie!" Sadia said.

"But they know if I'm lying. I lied once before and went to Ikana. I broke my arm," she explained, "And when I got home, dad scolded me and told me that that was a bad idea. Now I hold my arm when I lie. It's an impulse."

"Prove it," Sadia said.

"Always the skeptic…" Link said.

"I have no interest in Ikana whatsoever." She practically slapped herself, but sure enough, she grabbed her arm.

"See!" Karia cried in desperation.

Link was already a few yards away.

"Of course you can go. I already know you can defend yourself." The guard said with a smirk.

"But I have some traveling companions…" He gestured to the small group standing under the shade.

"I suppose its fine as long as you're with them."

They left town and went into the valley. Stairs had appeared in the place where the trees once stood. They carefully climbed those, and crossed the bridges into Ikana valley, passing the alcove that lead to Sakon's hideout. They carefully climbed the steep stairs up the side of the cliff. They saw Pamela and her Father tending the garden outside their home as the tune of "Farewell to the Gibdos" played. Link waved to them and carefully waded across the swift waters of the river. Karia pointed, holding her boots above the water. "There! Just past the gate of the castle. At the source of the spring!" Link was shocked. _Wasn't that where Sharp was?_ He thought. They entered the alcove. Karia pointed to a small indent in the wall. There was tiny pebbles that looked glued together at the bottom, and there was a huge slab of rock, that, after looking carefully, saw that there were cracks in the wall. Link knew what to do- it was too simple. "Everyone! Get back!" he yelled. He placed a bomb next to the wall. It exploded in a blinding flash and the four entered the cavern. The low ceiling made all of the them but Karia uncomfortable. She explained, "We always put rocks there after leaving the tributes to her. That way, it's tough to get into."

"Karia, there were crumbling rocks at the bottom." Link said.

"Oh no!" Karia's face had an expression of terror.

After brushing back countless cobwebs, they finally reached the shrine. All the candles were out and the tributes stolen. They wandered further in. They heard sobbing and Karia ran ahead. She was shocked at what she saw. A translucent woman with fairy wings sat atop a large, rectangular stone. She had long purple hair, with scarlet eyes. She wore a green velvet dress dripping with gems on the cuff and hems. She wore a black collar encrusted with diamonds and had two pocket aprons on the sides, of purple velvet. The dress opened below the waistline, with purple velvet taking its place. One thing was painfully obvious: She was a ghost. Link took in her appearance, and noticed a red velvet crown atop her head. She was the former queen of Ikana, and she was a ghost. Karia slowly stepped forward.

"Princess Karia…?" The queen asked. Her voice was high pitched and quiet.

"Yes, I am."

Link and Sadia bowed. Even as a ghost, she had a strong presence.

"Do you know of the unrest caused by a certain mask? The mask I wore as a child…"

"Yes. I have told them the legend. I trust them entirely."

"Good. You will be in sore need of allies if you wish to take the throne that is rightfully yours."

"Your Majesty," Sadia said, "Can you please tell us more?"

"Only Karia can tell you. Only she has first- hand experience of what happened."

"It is causing the end of the world."

Link and Sadia gasped. They had not seen that coming, even though Link knew that Termina was prone to mask-related hijinks.

"At the end of every 5 days, the mask causes monsters to overrun Clock Town and destroy the link between the two worlds. If it is destroyed, then the world that the link is from is also destroyed. It can be sealed, but not destroyed. As long as the Ocarina of Ages exists, Termina is locked in an endless loop. Whoever holds the Ocarina is the one who remembers the events. At the end of every 5 days, Dad gives me the Ocarina at the very last possible second. No one else knows."

"No one but me, since it is my old mask…" The queen said sadly. "But there are some things you must know. In each of the worlds, there is something you must find. The Mask of Heroes was split at the beginning of Mayor Dotour IV's 'term'. He sealed each sacred object into the different worlds. There they are protected by the citizens. In order to get the Mask of Heroes, you must collect each of these objects and the mask will return." The queen floated down and got on her hands and knees, searching for a small indent in the floor. "That thief, Sakon, came in here. I told him to leave once I realized what he was doing. He stole all of the items placed on the memorial."

"That darn thief…" Kafei's voice sounded from behind them. "I warned him not to try that. He stole my sun mask, as you likely remember."

Link nodded. He remembered all to well. They had gotten trapped in his hideout, trying to get the mask back. Kafei had leapt through the glass and they had gotten out together. They chased down Sakon and took back the mask, just in time to visit Anju before the Moon crashed. When Majora was defeated, the curse on Kafei, who had been jinxed to be a child, was lifted. Then it hit him.

"The mask you're talking about…" Link said, "Isn't Majora's mask is it?"

"No," Kafei said. "The old mask the Queen used to have as a child. It got jealous when the 'Mask of Heroes' was chosen to be the burial mask. It became evil and it has been seeking revenge since. It intends to stop the new crown princess from taking the throne, Karia."

"Kafei, what's going on?" Anju asked nervously as she entered the cave. She held a bow and a quiver.

"Give those to Karia. She'll need them."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course. She can defend herself. It's time she got a real bow, not that one I made for her when she was three." Anju passed the bow to him and he handed the bow to Karia. "Those arrows are silver arrows," He explained. "They can penetrate almost any evil. You'll need them."

"Thank you, father…"

"You'll need this, too." He handed her the Ocarina of Ages.

"T-thank you!"

Anju walked over to Karia.

"You've always been tough. I knew that this day would come… But I can't help but feel it's too soon."

"I can do it, Mom, Dad."

The queen touched Karia's shoulder and handed her a tiny necklace. The chain was silver. There was a tiny orange gem in the center, with a large blue teardrop shaped gem below it. "You'll need this, plus four other sacred objects, and the power of Ages to get the Mask of Heroes."

Kafei nodded. "There is not much we can do at this time. We will try to help in any way we can from here on out."

"Your promise of help is all I need."

The group left the cavern and all of a sudden, they were pulled by an invisible force into another place.

Link carefully got up. He was standing in a walled- in meadow. There was a moat around the main area, as well as some steps up. The Princess Zelda and Roze sat atop a small stone bench. "How'd it go?"

Link was stunned. They had appeared back in Hyrule, with no sign of Anju or Kafei.

Zelda broke the silence, "You were gone for a few days. I'm glad you weren't gone for three years, as you were last time."

Link sighed. "My thoughts exactly."

Zelda asked, "Where were you all that time?"

Link began. "I tried to leave Termina, but I found that I was trapped. I couldn't leave. It was very odd. I headed to Romani Ranch to take Romani up on her offer to give me a place to stay. I still grew at a Hylian pace, rather than a Terminian pace. I stayed there for a few years, but They never came back."

"They? Who's They?"

"Aliens. But never mind that."


	2. Chapter 2

Link began telling the tale of where he had been.

"I left Romani Ranch for a while, just to see the world. I returned to Clock Town for a short time, and asked for a ship so I could leave from Great Bay. Jim, the banker, financed the builders so they could send me off in a good ship. I had a small crew of about three Clock Town citizens when we departed. However, we were soon caught in a storm. I told my shipmates to leave while they could. The mast was struck by lightning and the ship was shattered…"

"Keep going, keep going!" Sadia yelled impatiently.

"That was a dramatic pause. I woke up on a beach. The first person I saw was a girl that looked a lot like you, Princess Zelda, but then she said her name was Marin. We became great friends, but then… I woke the Wind Fish, and it all disappeared… But then I saw her flying. I tried calling out to her, but she couldn't hear me. She was too high up in the sky… I wonder where she is right now. Is she all right…?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Karia said.

"Kolohint Island, right? The 'Island of the dreamer's eye' is what its called in the old textbooks. People that got shipwrecked came back crazy, saying that there's this island out in the ocean that no one can find."

"It's real… Really! Marin gave me this." He pulled an amulet out of his tunic. It was gold and red, and shaped like a diamond. Everyone gaped in awe of it.

"But after I left, some of my crew came back and put me back on the boat. And then I ended back up here…"

"That's neat! I wanna come with you guys next!" Roze yelled.

"Well, we can't exactly decide!" The invisible force came back again and everyone in the courtyard found themselves in North Clock Town. Jim was shooting the balloon and trees with a bow and arrow that looked like Karia's old bow. They stood in a daze. Eventually, Roze squealed and said, "This place is just gorgeous~! IT'S PERFECT FOR A FLOWERSHOP!"

"Chill, Roze." Sadia said angrily, grabbing Roze's collar before she could run too far.

"For now, we should head back home." Karia announced cautiously.

Stock Pot Inn had been refurbished. It now had ten guest rooms, two on the top floor and five on the bottom floor had been added. The hotel now had a small staff made up of Romani and Cremia on their days off and volunteers from around town when needed. A chef was now working in the kitchen since Anju's cooking was still not up to par and Kafei didn't know a ladle from a colander. Karia knew a little, but the best she could make was poached eggs, and one can only have so many eggs before they began to gain weight. So, a cook was worth it. Anju assigned the girls the large room at the end of the upper hallway and Link the Knife Chamber room. "Come here whenever you want." Anju said happily. Karia explained to her mother what was going on, and why they needed to go to the swamp, mountain, seas and valley. Anju looked troubled, but then she had an idea. "Could you wait a short while? I'll make you all some clothes so you'll be better suited to where you're going." The group thanked her and headed to the Bunk Room where the girls were staying to play cards and chat. The cook called them down to dinner at exactly 6:30 PM. It was still the first day, via a miracle. They ate dinner in silence, only occasionally saying, "Please pass the salt," or another condiment. Eventually, they finished and moved to the lobby. The gang sat quietly there, enjoying a cup of tea. They had a table pulled up in the middle of the room. The green tablecloth swished when they moved. Once the clock struck nine, they headed to their rooms, but Kafei and Anju stayed downstairs. Suddenly, they heard a knock. Anju carefully opened the door. A girl stood there with a huge cloak on. It barely covered her face, but her eyes were concealed.

"I…m here… to see… Link…?"

"Oh! Yes, right this way!"

Anju led the girl up the stairs and gestured to the room he was staying in. She knew he could defend himself if this girl was a serial killer or something. He HAD saved Kafei and Anju's marriage, after all.

"Knock first, please."

"Thank… you."

She heard the girl knock, but no answer. Anju walked over and unlocked the door so she could see him. He wasn't there.

They checked down the hall, and there he was, playing cards with Sadia.

"Here you are."

"Thank you…"

The girl wobbled in and Anju closed the door.

Sadia turned when she heard the floorboards creak. The girl was quivering. Sadia grabbed her sword from the wall and held it out. Karia aimed her bow. Zelda whirled up from where she was sitting and held out her hands, prepared for a fight. Roze grabbed her rose staff.

"Garo ninja… What business do you have here?" Karia cried.

"W…hat's th…at?" The girl asked.

She lost her footing and fell to her knees.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Link ran up to her and held her steady.

"Y-yes… I'm fine… Are you… Link?"

"Y-yeah."

The girl tried to move her hood back, but fell forward. Her cape was blown back by momentum to reveal her blue dress, brown hair, and black and white wings, like a seagull.

_It can't be…_

Link ran to Anju and Kafei's room, with Sadia carrying the injured girl.

"ANJU!" Link yelled. Anju threw open the door to see Link looking horrified, and Sadia looking like she was confused.

"What happened?"

"The girl passed out! It's Link's friend!"

"All right then. I'll see if she's wounded." She shooed Link out of the room. Link sat quietly next to the door. Suddenly, Sadia opened the door.

"She's awake and wants to see you, Lover Boy."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Link, is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"You're not exactly a lady…"

"Shut up."

And that was that.

Link walked into the room where Marin was. She was sitting atop a table, wearing a red shirt with a green skirt. Anju was in the corner, washing her blue dress. Link noticed that the water was slightly pink, and that she had a bandage tied around her waist. "Link… You're doing well?"

"Y-yeah! I'm glad you're okay. When I saw you fly away, I had no idea what was going on…"

"The Wind Fish granted me wings to fly! I'm free!"

"That's great!"

"Here's your dress, Marin." Anju said, holding up the soggy blue fabric. There was no sign of redness on it, but a rip was obvious.

"I'll sew it up and we can dry it tomorrow. I'm almost done with everyone's clothes, anyway. I figured you might need to go back to Ikana at will, so I went ahead and made some clothes that could get you through ruins without catching on anything." Anju handed Link a green shirt and some white pants, as well as a feminine looking purple dress and tights, a blue tunic and a green cape. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait for a new outfit, Marin." Anju said sadly.

"It's… Okay." Marin breathed. Marin quietly left the room and headed down the hall with Sadia.

"She's usually a lot more energetic…" Link babbled nervously.

"It's alright… But you should get some sleep. You'll need to do some things, after all."

"Okay. G'Night."

"Good night."

The next day, they donned their new clothes and headed out. They grabbed an apple or three from the trading post and Link withdrew some money from the Clock Town Bank. Link found it odd that Jim wasn't there. Link stocked up on supplies, and they headed out South Gate.

They had only gotten about a hundred yards to the swamp when Link remembered the road on the right.

"Follow me. We need to see Romani and Cremia."

The small group raced to the ranch. Link halted to a stop, and Navi rammed into him.

"W-what happened?" Link yelled, looking at the road that went off to the side. The gate had been broken in half, and vague shouting could be heard.

"Come on!" Link yelled, and they bolted down the path. The Gorman brothers were being terrorized by two odd looking creatures. They appeared to be darkness cloaked in different colors of armor or clothing. Link pulled out his sword and ran ahead.

"Link! They're frauds!" Tatl ringed.

"I don't care! They don't have to die!"

He tried to attack a black-armored one, but his sword clanged right off it's armor and only looked like it annoyed it. It whirled to face its attacker. Everyone noticed it had bright red, glowing eyes.

"It's a Monster of the Mask!" Karia screamed. "The monsters that invade Clock Town!"

Link was thrown back, winded, but not harmed too bad. Link sat there for a minute, thinking that if the monster thought he was dying, it would have to get close to finish the job. Then, he'd strike.

"Too long, Hero!" Sadia taunted, and ran forward, grabbing her scythe. She cut it straight in half, with darkness flying out toward her.

"I had that!" Link said, annoyed.

"Obviously not!"

The other one was green.

"I'll get this…" Link spat. Sure enough, he cut right through it, and the darkness came out at him.

"That's odd…" Karia whispered.

The Gorman brothers fell at Link and Sadia's feet.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" John, the elder, said.

"What can we do to thank you?" Joe, the younger, sobbed.

"Stop stealing from Romani Ranch. If you want to get in on the Milk Trade, then do it yourself." Link said.

Link lead the group out of the Racetrack and into the Ranch. On the way to the door, Karia saw Cremia waving goodbye to Jim, the banker. He waved back and headed down the path.

"Hey Link. Great day, isn't it?" He asked, holding his hat.

"Yeeah… I guess."

"What do you think of Cremia?"

"She's nice."

"Yeah…"

"Well, we'll be going now."

Link did not notice the girl in a sailor dress and a braid running towards him. BAM!

Romani had run into him by accident.

"Sorry, Grasshopper!"

"We came to see you. Would you like to come on an adventure with us?"

"On an ADVENTURE? YEAH!"

Suddenly, Navi sang, "Adventure time, C'mon, grab your friends, We'll go to very distant Lands with Navi the Faerie, And Link the Hylian, The Adventures'll never end, It's Adventure Time!"

"Shut up Navi." Sadia grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Link stood in a state of shock. Romani was taller than him, now standing at least two inches above his head. She had her long hair tied in a braid, and stood proudly with a sailor dress with a belt and apron, looking like a spunkier version of her older sister. Speaking of which, her older sister, Cremia, walked towards them. She had cut her hair short and was wearing blue jeans and her usual shirt and scarf. "Romani, I told you, When he comes back, don't do that!"

"Sorry sister. I was so excited to see him! He's been gone for a long time, and he was my best friend, since you never went to Clock Town."

"That's going to change soon, though…" Cremia said as she got a dreamy look in her eyes and sighed.

"Sister? Sister? You okay in there?" Romani waved her hand in front of Cremia's eyes.

"Huh? Huh? Oh, I'm okay. So about this adventure…"

The gang left the ranch three people stronger. Jim had joined their team on the way out.

"All right, let's head to the swamp!" Link yelled.

They crossed a small swath of field before reaching the swamp. The water was clear, so a few of them swam, but several of them rode the boat. Eventually, they made it to Woodfall Temple. Link could swear he heard Deku Pipes, so they ran into the swamp across the rickety rope bridge. Link led the group through the dank caverns and reached a room with a flower boat in it.

But then they heard the pipes get cut off and a loud, Deku-like scream.

The whole temple fell eerily quiet.

The group made their way down the ramp and Jim stood, frozen in place.

"Sorry guys, but his adventure thing is too scary for me… Sorry!" He climbed back up the ramp and ran out.

"It's okay. He's a little meek, but he's a nice guy." Romani said, skipping.

_This coming from the girl who was excited back when the moon was going to crash… It doesn't surprise me that she'd skip, but doesn't she value her life? At all?_

Link opened the door for everyone and they stepped inside. It was a small room, and the only thing of mention was a tiny flower in the middle. There where three snapping platforms in the corners and a rock bridge leading through the room. No one noticed Roze staying behind, or that all three faeries looked at it nervously. The door closed. Link fought the turtles in the next room, and they went back, not noticing that Roze had disappeared. They went back into the room they were just in, with the flower boat. They fought through several rooms before finding the Final Key. Suddenly, ChuChus and Real Bombchus flooded the room. Link slammed the Final Key into the slot and they bolted through the door, slamming it behind them. They had entered the boss room, and it was completely empty except for an odd shrine at the far end of the room where a large staff sat.

"There's nothing here?" Romani said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"It's for the best." Cremia consoled her little sister.

"I know there's something here. I can feel it." Link said grimly. The temple slowly began to shake. "Everyone! Get ready! There's someone in here, and they must hate visitors!"

An evil-sounding voice boomed, "This treasure is mine. None may take it! You may try… buy your payment is your life!" Suddenly, Roze descended from the ceiling, draped in black clothes. Her rose was red, and her eyes were too.

"Link! She's possessed!" Marin cried.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "I want to help fight! Where's a weapon?"

"There! Marin!" Karia ran to the side of the room and grabbed a huge staff from the wall. "This is a Sacred Item! The Staff of Forest!" She threw it to Marin, who caught it and aimed it at Roze. She focused power at the head of the staff.

"Fire…" She said under her breath, "But don't hurt Roze!"

The spell shot out of the staff and exploded on the flower tucked into Roze's hair. Suddenly, her eyes and rose turned blue again, and then her clothes turned pink again.

"Aaaaaugh!" She fell out of the sky and crash landed in front of them.

"I'm amazed her skirt didn't act like a parachute…" Sadia gasped.

"I'm amazed I can walk with all those layers…" Roze breathed. She was winded from the fall, but other than that, was okay.

"Hey, you're back! Winky!" A high-pitched, Deku-like voice cried. The Deku princess appeared where the ashes of the flower had landed.

"No, it's Link… Princess?"

"Link! Oh, I'm so sorry! I've been trying to tame those stupid possessors! One of them turned me into a flower, and then put evil magic on me, but I'm fine now! And by the way, you can keep that staff. We don't use it much anymore."

"Thank you! We didn't have…" Marin looked at Link desperately. "Deku." He whispered.

"Dekus where I come from. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Charmed." The Princess said happily. "What time is it?"

"It was about three when we came in."

"Oh no! I missed my vocal practice!"

"I could practice with you…" Marin said nervously. "What song should we sing?"

"Hmmm…" The princess thought for a few moments. "Come up with something!"

"All right!"

Marin slowly began to sing… It was a melancholy melody, one that would wake a deep slumber… One of sadness and hope, of desperately hanging on to that one last thing in the world when you have nothing left… It was truly a song that only a girl who had given up everything could truly sing. This girl had given up her family, home, and animal friends for her dream of flying. She had lost everything when the Wind Fish woke. And yet she sang with a smile on her face.

Both girls sang beautifully, and eventually, Sadia and Zelda joined in. Romani and Cremia stepped forward too, and a beautiful melody came into being…

They headed back to Stock Pot Inn, happy to be alive and exhausted. Link went to bed without dinner and fell asleep.

When he woke up, He got dressed immediately and ran downstairs.

"They already left, Link." Anju said.

"Get me there as soon as you can!" Link yelled.

The group ran to Ikana.

"Why here? Weren't they going to the mountains?"

"Karia wanted to show Marin Ilias du Ikana's shrine." Kafei said.

"Dark clouds are rising…" Anju said, pointing to the horizon. "We'll help you. I don't want Karia to have to experience that again."

Kafei grabbed a knife that was at his belt and handed it to his wife, and proceeded to pass her the scabbard. He pulled out a sword.

"Let's go." They walked forward, cautiously, but then running. They saw Cremia and Romani standing outside the alcove.

"It's disrespectful to go in when you were not invited, right?" Romani asked.

"Well, you're invited." Kafei said, and they entered. They met with Ilias du Ikana and left the Shrine. But then, Kafei went in a different direction. Everyone else cautiously followed. "Sorry, only four can go at a time… It's the Ikana Flyship. It launches you into the air, and you descend slower than you normally would. It's really a catapult with a safety spell on it."

Link, Karia, Sadia, and Roze cautiously boarded.

Kafei looked Link straight in the face.

"Hope you're ready…" He moved to the back of the catapult. "Three… Two… One!" He sliced the rope and they were soaring through the air. Link sensed the height of the parabola… And they slowly began to descend. Roze screamed behind them. Karia smiled, and Sadia enjoyed the view from above. Link turned around and looked up at the next group. Marin, Cremia, Zelda, and Romani had just been launched. Marin was gliding with her wings, laughing. Romani was singing and shooting her bow in a straight line. Cremia was scolding her. Zelda was laughing. Next came Kafei and Anju. They were too high up to see.

"This is fun!" Link heard Marin yell.

Roze yelled to Link, "Now what? We're gonna die!"

"We'll be fine! Look how slowly we're falling."

"Oh… I guess you're right!"

After about an hour, they landed in the soft snow of the mountains a little harder than expected.

Brushing themselves off, they got up and observed their surroundings. Up here, the dark clouds were much, much more obvious. Anju had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry." Kafei said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

The small group wandered up the mountain and cautiously crossed the bridges. A white wolfos appeared from the third island in the river and they raced across the bridge. Link clamed it down and they entered Goron Village. It, too, had expanded since Link had last seen it. It now had several main towers and a long stone bridge that lead to the Temple at Snowhead. After meeting with the village chief, they headed across the bridge. Link waved to the huge Goron in the chasm, and broke down the ice in front of the door. They carefully proceeded inside, breaking down ice and climbing the center pillar. Suddenly, something that sounded like an alarm buzzed from the top of the pillar in the middle. Four ice squares appeared on the floor. "Darn Wizzrobes…" Link muttered. "Everyone! Behind me!" The Wizzrobe threw fire at them, and Link took the full force of it.

"LINK!" Marin screamed. She ran to him and steadied his fall.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah. They can get… A whole lot worse…"

He cautiously stood back up. He used his sword to steady himself, and once he regained his stance, he ran at the Wizzrobe. The Wizzrobe split in two and flew around the room. Link once again hit the Wizzrobe and it split into four, the other copy disappearing. The only problem was that they were all real, and they could all throw fire.

"I need three people!" Sadia ran forward, scythe out. Karia followed and Kafei joined them.

"Three, two, one! Spin attack!"

The four Wizzrobes disintegrated, and they proceeded into the now-unlocked boss room. It was shaped like a racetrack, with an alcove or two for a door. The hallway they entered through slammed shut. Link proceeded forward and saw the Crystal of Ice sitting on the far side of the room.

"Don't do it! It's a trap!" Romani said.

The crystal floated towards them and a frightening face appeared in it. "You'll have to beat me in a race, or else you'll never set this crystal free."

Everyone was shocked to see a mechanical horse appear from thin air.

"You can have as many tries as you want, but you'll never win. Who dares to try?"  
Romani stepped forward. "I'll do it."

"What are you, nuts?" Sadia yelled. "That guy means business. Who knows what he might do if you lose?"

"I've been riding horses my whole life. Bigger than Epona." She nodded at Link. "I can win. Ready when you are!" She mounted the robotic horse and gripped the bucking strap and reins. It was a little shocking that she was riding side-saddle, but it was understandable. She noticed their odd stares and swung one of her legs over the horse and put her feet in the stirrups.

"Go!"

Romani kicked the robot in the sides. "Git!"

Romani rode with amazing skill, turning the corners perfectly. When the odd ridges came towards the end of the first lap, she jumped them all. The second lap was a breeze, and as she passed them, she actually yawned. But then came the imminent upset.

One of the mechanical horse's hooves exploded and flew backwards. She was a few yards from the finish line, and the Crystal was coming up fast.

It zoomed past her and was merely moments from the finish line…

Then the notes of the inverted Song of Time rang out through the chamber, and Romani suddenly gained immense speed over the Crystal. She zoomed past it in turn, and won, and Link played the song once again to fix the flow of time.

"N-no… NOOOOOO!" The spirit inside the Crystal screamed.

The room flooded with mists.

"These mists… They are presenting signs…" Zelda murmured.

The room stood silent for a long time as Zelda interpreted their meanings.

She turned. Her eyes had a distant look to them and she spoke in an odd voice.

"Tower… Go to the tower… The restless spirits need help…"

Suddenly she gasped and her eyes returned to normal.

"We must hurry!"

Link picked up the Crystal and handed it to Karia, who put it in a pouch.

They arrived in Stone Tower and moved up slowly. By the time they reached the third level, they noticed an odd presence: a girl with strange eyes and ears. She had short black hair and large red eyes that looked as though they could stare into your soul. Her ears were brown on top and a flesh tone on the bottom. She wore a white kimono top with no sleeves and a black skirt. She was wearing black sandals.

"Are you looking for destiny?" She said with an odd smile.

"No… Who are you?" Link asked kindly.

"I don't have a name."

"Nonsense. Everyone has a name."

"I've forgotten mine… My days of living ended many years ago in the battle of Stone Tower."

"You fought?"

"No. This temple… It was built so Ikana people and Garo people could speak to their Gods. It was built so high that they could talk to them directly. I am a Garo sage."

"You're a Garo? You're much cuter than Father always said." Karia said.

"Oh, thank you. Are you Ikana?"

"Why yes, thank you."

"I thought so. You always looked so beautiful. Illias du Ikana…" She bowed on one knee."

"N-no! Not yet, at least!" She nervously waved her hands.

"Oh, really….? Would you like to meet our dear queen?"

"S-sure! Why not?"

"Then I shall guide you…"

She led them up the tower, motioning to which blocks to play the Elegy of Emptiness on. After fighting a few Fire Keese, they reached the top.

"There you go." She said, motioning to the "Blood-Stained Emblem" the Ninja Master had referred to.

She simply pointed and looked at Link as though to say, "Shoot it with an arrow, idiot!"

"Everyone, hold on…" Anju, Karia, Romani, and Cremia grabbed Kafei, and the rest of the girls grabbed onto Link. He fired a Light Arrow at the emblem and grabbed Kafei's hand. They landed in a dizzy heap in the upside down temple. Boulders fell up into the sky- or rather, down. It was night, and the stars were under their feet. The girl floated to them and chatted, "Since she and Igos du Ikana fought over sacred ground, their spirits are to forever remain where they died, even though they had a proper burial. Once every ten years, they get a break. She must be asleep now. I don't see the ancient king around… I know he hasn't atoned enough to pass on yet. For a while, though, they were in masks, but they were freed."

She was beautiful, even with the odd colored-ears. She sat on the ground, crying. She wore a purple bodice with green and red markings, with yellow, pink, green, and blue ribbons on the sides. The skirt was brown with red stitching and her feet were wrapped like the Garo ninjas. Despite the fact that the other spirits of Garo seemed to revere her, she would be quite plain by Terminian standards.

"This is our queen… Her Majesty Queen Majora."

* * *

And this is her (by none other than SZG ^^): h t t p : / / i291 dot photobucket dot com / albums / ll302 / bluestar894 / Majora dot png? t=1276802542

Copy/paste the link into the address bar, removing the spaces and substituting '.' for 'dot', of course.


	4. Chapter 4

They couldn't believe it. That woman, sitting in front of them, who had caused Termina so much grief, was sobbing at their feet.

"A-are you… Igos du Ikana…?" She asked cautiously.

"No."

"I suppose I will tell you my story…"

Suddenly, a frightening feeling wind zoomed through the building. Illias du Ikana appeared at the doorway.

"We must all tell our stories."

She was holding Igos du Ikana and the girl they talked to before brought in a few others. The only one not present was Keeta, and Link knew why. He took off his side-pack and looked in. The blank, red eyes of the Captain's hat stared back.

He had healed his soul.

He closed the pack and reattached it to his belt.

"Should I begin?" Illias du Ikana quietly spoke.

(Note: the rest of this is from Illias du Ikana's perspective, so it's gonna be first person.)

My name was Jem. I was a princess, and a happy one at that. However, my guards were a little too protective… So to sneak out, I needed a disguise. I came to know it quite well- a white ruffly skirt, a striped gray and black shirt, a black bolero, a black cap, and a pair of boots. I would sneak out holding my blue purse and would go shopping. But Fourth month of the 300th year of Ikana on the second day would be a fateful day for me- the day I met Nero. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He was the son of the general of the army- and I was scared he would tell on me if he saw me. I did my best to avoid him, but he tapped my shoulder anyway.

"Miss."

I whirled around and stepped back.

"Fancy meeting you here, princess." He said, with an amused tone to his voice.

_Crap…_ I thought.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Phew! Thanks."

"Shall I escort you?" He held up his arm.

"Sure, why not?"

We had fun talking the whole time, and once we got back to the castle, he said, "Let's talk again some time."

I was only nine, and I was already falling in love.

It was many years later, I turned 19.

I traveled to Kogaro with an official escort. I arrived to much fanfare, and every Garo stared at our carriage. I cautiously exited the carriage and entered Garo castle. The poor folk looked as though they could barely put together a house, but then again, they were helping us build Stone Tower Temple to the south. I met with their queen. She was beautiful, and very quiet. She presented her own ideas and listened to mine- something I wish more royalty would do. At the end of our meeting, she handed me a tiny envelope.

"Um… Please give this to Nero when you arrive in your country."

I agreed and went back.

I handed him the envelope, but he said he'd read it later. He never got around to it.

He proposed right there on the spot, and I accepted. At the moment my father learned of this, he knew that I would become queen before his death, so he and my mother arranged a very posh inauguration ceremony for us.

We were the rulers of a nation.

Illias stood, and looked at Majora. She blinked a few times before realizing it was her turn.

"I guess I'll start…?" She said nervously.

(Noooow it's Majora's perspective!)

I was only nine years old when I became the ruler of Kogaro. My father had passed and I was left alone, The Garo Ninja Master was my regent, and advised me well.

My young servant, Ginka, was a very poor girl with purple hair. She assisted me with everything from cleaning to stargazing. Although one day, she disappeared.

I suppose I should mention that my father wanted me to marry the General of Ikana for the sake of peace, but to the end, he was my loving father, and said, "Only if you want to."

And sure enough, I did.

When Illias du Ikana was sent to my kingdom, I asked her to deliver a message. I never got a return message, but then I found out that the General had married her. Ninja master continually urged me to fight for Stone Tower, but I refused to attack Ikana. I pretended that it was because our nation could not fight Ikana, (Which it couldn't,) But in truth, I dreaded facing Nero in battle. I had truly come to love him.

But then Ninja Master and his wife, Geenta, corrupted me.

They told me that he hated me and would never love a Garo. I, being foolish in believing him, slowly went mad.

I donned my armor and war paint and went to fight.

My whip hit true every time I struck, and finally, I felt a pain through my armor, and I felt my whip go through something. I was dead and so was Nero. However, one last mage from our side came and, in what seemed like cursing us for eternity, sealed me, Nero, Keeta, and Geenta into a mask. Ninja Master had deserted during the fight.

I was sealed for a hundred years.

The words of the Ninja Master and Geenta turned over and over in my head until I realized I was alone, and as time went on, I began to lose what was left of my sanity. I descended into madness, and "Ninja Master and Geenta" slowly made me vengeful, desperate to seek out Nero and kill him.

"He's the reason you're dead," They told me. "Because of him, you are cursed."

Soon, my mask was recovered and stolen by an imp… I possessed him. He was extremely weak. I fed off his power, as he did mine. We were mutual parasites. And I hated being so weak. I created a world where, if needed, I could retreat to and gain a form similar to my human self. It was ugly and grotesque, but I could not risk showing my true form. The land itself was beautiful, a field with a single tree in the center. I gave true life to my pride, hate, wrath, and hunger for companionship. But that odd person who looked so much like a young Nero destroyed each one. Finally, I faced him.

I was finally permitted to sleep… But I could not.

The gods would not permit me to. The world they had created, I had tried to destroy. My punishment was eternal repentance in an upside-down world.

She was finished. She stared, lonely and sad, fingering the chain that bound her to the floor.

"I want to be free… Please! Let us help you! The Garo army will help you, even in death!"

"Who said I would?" Said a frightening voice from a few yards away. A Garo stepped forward. He was young, but carried thousands of scars. He was blind in one eye with silver hair. His ears were black on the top and he wore a purple cape with a mask that resembled a bird on the side of his head.

The Garo master.

"Ninja Master…" Majora said, her voice and eyes flooded with fury and frustrated tears.

"YOU CHUCHU EATING COWARD! YOU REDEAD COURTING TRAITOR!" She was screaming in a voice that one could only describe as, "You would die if it was directed to you." The insults she used were also very, well, insulting. She began to cry, but still screamed between sobs.

"It's because of you only four Garo are left today. HAD YOU NOT BEEN SO SELFISH AS TO FIGHT AGAINST _IKANA_, WE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!"

She pulled her whip out of her pocket and lashed out.

It wrapped around his neck. She pulled it tighter until she was inches away.

"Disappear from my sight." Suddenly, he began to disintegrate into millions of pieces and faded into the starlight.

"What traitors are next?" She asked, still sobbing.

Every creature stepped back, not wanting to face such a fate.

"Do you want to send this after him, Queen Majora?" Link asked, tossing her the Giant's Mask.

As it was in mid-air, she slashed it in half.

"We are rid of two perpetrators to the death of our people." She gestured to the Garos and they drifted behind her.

"You've seen us fight."

"How can we help you?" They all asked.

Link was about to respond when all of a sudden, he appeared back in Hyrule.

The Garos simply sat down and waited for their return.

Zelda gasped when she saw who was standing on the steps, waiting.

"Brother?"

The young man wore a necklace with the Sheikah emblem on it, and had shaggy blond hair. He had a harp strapped to his back and wore blue clothes, as well as a white scarf around his neck, partially covering his chin.

"Yep, sis." He held out his arms and Zelda ran forward to hug him.

"You're… SHEIK?" Link yelled.

"Yes, Sheik is my brother's name." Zelda said.

"B-b-b-but-but-but…"

"Why's he so shocked?" Sheik asked.

"Dunno…" Zelda was lying.


	5. Bonus Chapter

The small group was sitting in Stock Pot Inn's dining room, chatting away.

"So then I said, 'You don't need a Romani's Mask to ride a horse."

Everyone laughed, when suddenly, Anju stood up and said, "Why don't we all get to know each other better? I'll say someone's name, and we all write down what we think of that person. I see that glint, Sadia. Don't be too brutal." She passed out a few pieces of paper.

"All right… Karia!"

Everyone furiously scribbled.

"Okay, let's hear 'em!"

Everyone handed their scraps to the end of the table, where the fairies read them aloud.

"Okay, this one says, 'Cute but scary serious…'"

"This one says 'STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER.'" Kafei and Karia blushed.

"This one… it looks like it says, "Come baaaaaaaaaack"

The rest all had the same effect.

"Okay, then… Marin!"

Everyone just sat for a second before writing.

"Kay, this one says 'Sing for us again sometime.'"

"This one says, 'Get a life.'"

Marin teared up and went Chibi. Sadia cackled.

Anju realized the tension and hushed the fairies. She announced to write what everyone thought of Link down.

"Some of these messages…"

"…Are kinda weird…"

"I guess since it was anonymous…"

"Let's start with this one. 'Stay away from Karia.' Obvious…" Kafei blushed again. Anju chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder.

" 'I think I understand now… No, wait, not what I'm thinking, what I think of that person, um…'" Roze.

" '… I'll never tell.'" Sadia.

" 'His name is GRASSHOPPER! SHOOP DA WOOP!'" Romani.

Those were the only somewhat normal ones, so they moved onto Roze.

" 'I thought you were like a sugar candy…'"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"There are three guys here, one's married," She gestured to Kafei, "One's engaged," Jim, "And Link's single! Bad Link! Bad!"

"I-i-t wasn't me! I swear it!"

"Then who?"

"Wait, where's Sadia?"

They looked under the table and saw her passed out under the table.

That's when they checked her glass.

Instead of her favorite Iced Tea, it was Chateau Romani. The SERIOUSLY RICH kind.

That was the last time they gave Sadia Chateau Romani without her asking for it specifically.

The moral of the story is never, ever, ever, give Sadia said milk drink and then tell her to write something nice about her best friend.

She will be painfully truthful.


End file.
